Ben 10 Ultimate Alliance
by UltimateJK
Summary: Ben Tennyson's back from 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien' and he's going to have a new adventure with the Avengers from 'Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. In all episodes, Ben have to work together with the Avengers to fight new enemies and enemies they had faced. In addition, Ben will be getting a new and improve Ultimatrix and new aliens to fight evil.
1. Ben 10 meets the Avengers Part 1

**Episode 1: Ben 10 meets the Avengers Part 1**

On Saturday, its morning and the day where Ben, Kevin and Gwen took a break from the alien fights they usually have from Monday to Friday. Ben met up with Kevin and Gwen at Mr Smoothie and said in a happy tone "Good morning my favourite cousin and best friend, where would we be going to today? Is it the beach, park or the Auto show?" "Actually Ben, me and Kevin were thinking of having a one month vacation in New York for the two of us, so is it okay that you spend that one month of holiday alone?" Gwen replied.

Ben was then thinking about spending the whole month alone and he came out with so many ideas that he could do. Ben answered with just one statement "Sure, you two go for your vacation and don't worry about me, I'm a super hero I can take care of myself." After having said, Gwen and Kevin quickly packed their things and within a few minutes, they drove away in Kevin's car leaving Ben alone. After a few seconds had passed, Ben jumped in joyfulness and dashed into his room watching Sumo Slammer, watched a movie with Julie, Ben's girlfriend, and doing many more things on his 'What to do while Gwen and Kevin are gone on vacation' list.

The next day Ben felt bored as Gwen and Kevin were not with him, so Ben turned into Jetray and flew around USA searching for any aliens to fight. A few minutes had passed and Jetray spotted Ssserpent terrorizing a city. Ssserpent was carrying a car attempting to throw it at the frightened citizens but before he can throw the car he was shot at the back by Jetray's neuroshock blast. Ssserpent angrily turned to Jetray. Jetray said "Wow Ssserpent I didn't know you were strong enough to lift a car, have you been working out since our last battle?" "Why yes, I have been working out," Ssserpent replied. Ssserpent showed his new strength by throwing a car at Jetray but Jetray easily dodged the car by flying higher. When Jetray was about to say his next sentence, both him and Ssserpent were hit by a repulsor ray and landed flat on the ground. Jetray then wondered who hit him.

"I don't know who you are but the Avengers won't rest while both of you are terrorizing New York City," a mysterious man said. Jetray quickly got up once he had heard the word 'Avengers' because he had a comic book collections of the Avengers, he was hoping to be able to see the Avengers so he looked at the mysterious man to find out who is that person. The mysterious man looked like a red robot with some part of its parts coloured yellow; it also has an energy source in the middle of its chest. Jetray then figured out that the mysterious man is not a robot but he is Iron Man from Ben's comic book.

Iron Man exclaimed a phrase 'Avengers Assemble' and a few seconds later, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Wasp appeared beside Iron Man from different directions. Jetray quickly explained to the Avengers before they start attacking him "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Iron Man tell your friends to not attack me, I am the good guy," Jetray then pointed to Ssserpent, "he's the bad guy, attack him not me but if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you." Jetray tapped the Ultimatrix at the middle of his chest and he turned to Ben with a green flash. All the Avengers were surprised to see the famous Ben Tennyson.

Thor questioned the other Avengers "Is he a shape shifter?" Iron Man explained "Sort of, Avengers stand down this young man is Ben Tennyson, he is a hero and he saved the world a few times." The Avengers then gathered together to discuss about a matter. While Ben is waiting for the Avengers to finish their discussion, Ssserpent took the opportunity to escape by entering the sewer silently.

The Avengers were done discussing and they decided to bring Ben to the Avengers Mansion. When Ben first stepped into the mansion he was awestruck, Iron Man gave Ben a tour around the Avengers Mansion while the other Avengers went to the training room to train. After the tour had ended, Iron Man asked Ben "Hey Ben, I think you should join the Avengers, you could be a great help when helping us fight the bad guys," "Really! I get to join the Avengers? Then I'm in," Ben replied. Iron Man happily said "Welcome to the team Ben. Tomorrow afternoon I want you to meet me and the other Avengers in the meeting room at the third floor." Ben nodded and he went back home to prepare for tomorrow.

The next day had arrived and it was also in the afternoon. Ben arrived to the meeting room just in time but to his surprise there were no other Avengers in the room, so he took a seat and waited for the Avengers to come. A few minutes had passed and there was still no sign of any Avengers entering the room, he started to grow impatient but he continued to wait. The door to the meeting room slide open and Iron Man flew into the room, Ben curiously asked him "What took you so long and where are the other Avengers?" Instead of answering Ben's questions, Iron Man started to shoot repulsor rays at Ben. Ben was confused so he hid under the table, he kept asking questions but Iron Man did not respond. As a result, Ben was left with no choice but to 'Go hero'.

To be continued…


	2. Ben 10 meets the Avengers Part 2

**Hello readers, sorry for taking a long time to finish episode two of Ben 10 Ultimate Alliance.**

**I promise you that I will finish episode 3 within 2 or 3 weeks and I will published it straight away.**

**Here is a question, who do you choose? Fasttrack or XLR8?**

**Please answer this question by writing in the review below.**

**Episode 2: Ben 10 meets the Avengers Part 2**

Ben activated his Ultimatrix and the Ultimatrix showed a hologram of Chromastone. Ben slammed onto his Ultimatrix and he transformed into Diamondhead instead of Chromastone. Diamondhead then exclaimed "Chromas (Checking his appearance) Diamondhead? I guess I can work with this." Once Diamondhead finished his statement, Iron Man flew at top speed to push him through a wall and Diamondhead fell onto the ground from the third level of the Avengers Mansion. Diamondhead quickly got up on his feet and was hit by Iron Man's Repulsor Ray, Diamondhead absorbed Iron Man's Repulsor Ray into his body and he redirected the energy he absorbed back to Iron Man. Before Iron Man could stand up, Diamonds grew from the ground and Iron Man could not move because of the diamonds growing till it covered Iron Man's entire body except for his head. Diamondhead thought that the battle is over but he thought wrong as he was walking towards Iron Man, a purple arrow pierced through the ground which was a few centimetres away from Diamondhead's right foot. Diamondhead looked at the direction where the arrow came from, from the direction he saw Hawkeye on a building which is the closest building near the Avengers Mansion.

Hawkeye Shouted "Hey Diamondhead, come catch me if you can!" He took three arrows from his quiver and shot them at Diamondhead. Diamondhead quickly created a crystal dome around him and the three arrows stick onto the dome. "Three, two, one… boom," the moment Hawkeye said "boom" the arrows exploded. After that Hawkeye turned around and started running away, Diamondhead stood up and said "Bring it on Hawkeye, I can catch you with Fasttrack," Diamondhead tapped the Ultimatrix and transformed into Heatblast. "Come on! Can't I get the correct alien for once?" Heatblast said in a disappointing manner.

Heatblast flew after Hawkeye as Hawkeye was flying on his Sky Cycle. Heatblast kept shooting fire balls at Hawkeye but he was able to dodge all of the fire balls. After a while, one of the fire balls managed to hit Hawkeye's Sky Cycle, Hawkeye then quickly made an emergency landing on the top of the closest building. Before Heatblast can grab hold of Hawkeye, he was hit by a hammer and was sent straight crashing to the ground.

Heatblast got up and he saw Thor holding his mighty hammer. "Be gone you fire breathing monster," Thor said. "For your information I am an alien, a Pyronite called Heatblast and you are going to get burned," Heatblast said and he shot a fire blast at Thor. Thor kept swinging his hammer to protect himself from the fire like a shield. "Fire can't an Asgardian like me!" Thor exclaimed bravely. "He's right, with that hammer my fire has no hope of reaching to him," Heatblast then started thinking of a plan. When Heatblast had thought of a plan, he quickly, without hesitation, blasted off away from Thor would chase after him. Once Thor saw Heatblast flying away, he chased after Heatblast and exclaimed "Come back and fight like a monster you are!" "For the last time, I am an alien not a monster!" Heatblast replied. After passing by a few buildings, Heatblast hid behind a building, Thor followed Heatblast to that building but after that Thor wasn't able to see Heatblast anywhere. Suddenly, a big yellow ball fell onto Thor when he wasn't looking, Thor then crashed onto the ground with great impact. "My plan worked," the yellow ball said. "Who are you?" Thor asked. "Me? The name's Cannonbolt!" Thor got up and said "Sorry to disappoint you Cannonbolt but it would take more than that hit to take down and Asgardian and now prepare to be strike down by thunder." Cannonbolt quickly transformed into AmpFibian.

AmpFibian was struck by Thor's thunder and he absorbed it into his body without any harm done to him. Thor was shocked to see that his attack didn't have any effect on AmpFibian. "Why aren't you hurt by my thunder?" Thor asked, "That's simple, I have the ability to absorb electricity," AmpFibian replied. AmpFibian shot a bolt of electricity at Thor. Thor dodged the attack, AmpFibian charged to Thor trying to grab him but Thor was able to prevent AmpFibian from getting close to him. AmpFibian noticed that Thor was near a street light. AmpFibian went into the street light as electricity and Thor's eyes kept following the electricity until it reached to the light bulb and AmpFibian came out of the light bulb hoping to grab Thor. When AmpFibian came out, he managed to grab Thor tightly and Thor struggled to break free but he got electrocuted by AmpFibian at full power as he wasn't strong enough to break free. As a result, that attack caused Thor to be knocked out.

AmpFibian laid Thor on the ground and he transformed back to Ben. Ben looked around trying to see if there was another Avenger who's going to appear and attack him. Ben was still waiting but no other Avenger appears in the end. When Ben finished looking, he decided to walk to a nearby park to take a seat and relax. After a few minutes, Ben had reached to the park choosing which bench he should seat. Ben later found a bench where he wants to seat but before he could seat down, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America and Hulk appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Ben. Ben checked his Ultimatrix and said "Still have enough power," then activated his Ultimatrix and slammed it, transforming into Ultimate Echo Echo. "Ben, give it up, you can't take down all of us at the same time," Iron Man exclaimed. "Oh but I bet I can take all of you down easily," Ultimate Echo Echo replied confidently. Iron Man doesn't believe what he said, so he immediately gave a signal to attack Ultimate Echo Echo at the same time. Ultimate Echo Echo flew above the Avengers while sending multiple sonic disks surrounding the Avengers like a dome, he then exclaimed "Sonic Doom!" and it caused the disks to project powerful sonic blasts at the Avengers. Upon being in the field of sonic waves, the Avengers weren't able to withstand the noise any longer and the sonic blasts caused the Avengers to be unconscious within a few seconds. Ultimate Echo Echo reverted back to Ben and brought the Avengers to the Avengers Mansion. When the Avengers woke up, it was already night time; Ben quickly asked them "Why did you attack me today?" "Well the answer is quite simple, we just wanted to know how skilful you are at using the Ultimatrix," Iron Man replied. "So does that mean I am officially an Avenger?" Ben asked curiously. "Not yet, you have to go through an initiation tomorrow to prove whether you are worthy of becoming an Avenger," Iron Man replied. "Get some rest, you can sleep in the Avengers Mansion if you want, and remember that you have to report to the training room at 9am tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Ben said happily.

The End


End file.
